Episode 04
Act.04 - Nonconformist: The episode starts with the news report on the findings of several mutilated bodies at a warehouse in District 06. At the Ergastulum Police Department there is some chatter in the police station as the Benriya are interrogated by Chad and Cody. Cody is trying, unsuccessfully, to interrogate Nic while Chad interrogates Worick. Worick asks why they have to be dragged into the mess and Chad tells him it was because of the recent murders on 6th Street. Chad forcefully coerces Worick into helping him and in return he would be free again. Meanwhile Nic teases Cody and sticks a wanted poster of himself and Worick up on the window, making Worick chuckle that he hadn't aged one bit. As Chad watches on he thinks they haven't changed but, after a short flashback, he notes that they had changed. Chad then tells Cody to switch places and to show Worick all the files they had. Back at the Benriya's office, Alex muses about her situation of staying with the Benriya and remembers what Granny Joel told her. As she resolves to leave the Benriya she suddenly starts having frightening hallucinations about Barry. When the hallucination ends she stares at the sign language book while she reassures herself. Back at the police station Cody gives Worick the files and asks what he was going to do with them. Worick casually tells Cody he will identify the victims and Cody says it's an impossible task but Worick assures him he can do it. Worick then proceeds to quickly flick through all the files and, as he is doing so, he informs Cody of all of the people he recognised from the files. Watching from the adjacent room, Chad asks Nic if they still have the woman with them before telling Nic to get rid of her before the same thing that happened to Veronica happens to her. When Worick finishes identifying everyone, Cody asks him how he did it and Worick casually says that he is good at memorising things. We are treated to the first flashback scene with a young Worick flicking through some books. Later, Worick's tutor teaches him the history of the drug "Celebrer" but he casually finishes what she is saying before adding he had already learned it all. Worick is smoking outside when Commander Gaston Brown (and a young Nic) comes over and introduces himself. Worick already knows who he is and what he'd done with Gaston Brown saying it was an honour. Worick then asks who the person with him is. Back in the present, Chad gets a call from Daniel Monroe telling him that he is having some trouble and then asks Chad to tell the Benriya to come down and help him. Chad then enquires if the police would be better to deal with the problem but Daniel retorts by saying the Benriya are more reliable and are also a disposable asset. Chad then tells Nic to get going, and the Benriya head out. In another flashback, as a young Worick walks down a corridor, he overhears the maids talking badly about him with Nic noticing his reaction. That evening we see a young Nic returning to the mercenaries room. The next morning, during another tutoring session, Worick notices Nic's bruises and he reflexively clutches his own bruised arm. Later, Worick tries to ask what Nic's name is but is seemingly ignored when Nic doesn't reply. Worick then irritatedly jerks Nic around and tries to discern why Nic wouldn't speak but Nic mutters that he was deaf, shocking Worick. In the present, the Benriya rush for the battle. On their way Granny Joel asks where they were going and Worick says they had to do a little job. At the battle, Delico finishes off his enemies when Ivan comments that he should "let him have some fun", but Delico rebuts saying it was time for work not fun. Delico then says they should meet up with Daniel when suddenly a sobbing kid walks out. One of the Monroe members falls for the ruse and is decapitated by the kid who turns out to be a Twilight allying with the opposing side. The Twilight decapitates another man before effortlessly slicing through Delico's machine. As the Twilight goads Delico, the latter realises that the Twilight is a lot older than he looks. Delico then goes to chase after their enemy and tells them all to back him up. Yang gets a call from Delico, who frantically tells him that a kid got away and the kid in question was a Twilight. As Yang hears this, the Twilight is already readying to cleave Yang's head off but luckily Daniel Monroe intercepts by firing a shot. The Twilight evades the shot and continues dodging as he escapes while the Monroe members fired at him. Meanwhile, the Benriya run into a load of corpses that belong to Monroe members and, after a brief inspection, come to the conclusion that a Twilight must've attacked. At the station, Cody asks how Worick did what he did but Chad just says that something was off; he notes that the situation resembled what preceded the Twilight hunts 15 years ago. The Twilight reappears commending Daniel's marksmanship and Daniel fearlessly banters with the Twilight and the Twilight jumps back into action. Further away, members allied with the Twilight are chatting when one suddenly drops dead from a headshot. The other looks around in confusion only to find Worick pointing a gun down his throat. Worick then intimidatingly tells the guy if he could ask some questions. In the final flashback, the young Worick sits underneath his bed covers as the maids try to get him to leave his room but instead he contemplates things. Suddenly he gets a knock at his door and he throws something in his rage. He is left horrified when he realises he had hit a young Nic instead, drawing blood. As Worick tries to apologise, Nic simply returns him the book he dropped earlier. Worick, having been rendered temporarily speechless, then once more asks what Nic's name was. Back in the present, a tense Worick tells Nic not to do anything crazy as the assailing Twilight might be the one responsible for the District 06 killings. Nic takes Celebrer and prepares to fight while the Monroes try to stay wary of the Twilight's presence. The Twilight suddenly appears and goes for Daniel who has his back turned but Delico steps in between them and takes the strike instead whilst dishing out his own. The Twilight then indirectly taunts Delico but Daniel nonchalantly retorts to him as Nic enters with a heavy attack that cuts one of the Twilight's kukris. As Daniel mentions that fights between two high level Twilights are rare, the two Twilights show each other their tags. When the two A/0 rank Twilights launch into battle, Daniel asks Delico and Yang which side they were betting on. Gallery Alexchan.png|Alex waiting by the phone. Delicoholdinggun.png|Delico holding gun. Youngnic.png|A young Nic following Worick. Woricksmoking.png|Young Worick leaning against fence. Nic getting questioned.png|Nic getting questioned. monroe.png|Monroe. dougwithblade.png|Doug holding his blade. gran.png nicbeforefight.png|Nic right before he fights Doug. nicvsdoug.png|Nic vs. Doug. Characters : Category:Episodes